Van Helsing
|-|Base= |-|Werewolf Form= Summary Gabriel Van Helsing is the human form of the archangel Gabriel, the Left Hand of God, God's Messenger, and the angel sent to destroy Jerusalem. He is a monster hunter for the Vatican Knights of the Holy Order, and he hunts all manner of unholy beasts. He descended to Earth in human form for an unknown reason in the 15th century and murdered Count Vladislaus Dracula when he was human for an unknown reason (the game says it is because Dracula broke his oath of celibacy and tried to resurrect his dead lover using dark magic; Gabriel has little memory of it). He is an expert in the mystic arts, tracking and hunting, and in combat tactics. He is a formidable fighter and excellent marksman who always gets the job done, no matter the odds. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weapons | At least 9-A Name: Gabriel Van Helsing Origin: Van Helsing Gender: Male Age: 35+ Classification: human form of the archangel Gabriel, Monster Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form Movie=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Melee and firearms proficiency, Stealth Mastery, Explosives, Vehicular Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Preparation, Homing Attack, Resistance to Electricity |-|Base Form Game= All previous powers, Electricity, Statistics Amplification (Speed, Weapons and strength Boost), Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (With Crossbow), Healing (Life Increaser Item), Non-Physical Interaction (Van Helsing can touch and kill non-corporeal entities with the lighting Gun) |-|Werewolf Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Surface Scaling (Can cling to and climb nearly any surface), Disease Manipulation (Through his bite), Stealth Mastery, Resistance to Electricity and Pain Attack Potency: Wall level by himself (Bisected a number of undead Elizabethan yeoman), higher with weapons and Preparation | At least Small Building level (Showed as superior to any vampire, easily killed Dracula) Speed: Peak Human travel speed, with Subsonic reactions (Dodged Velkan werewolf form suprise attack) speed, Subsonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with weapons | Subsonic travel, reactions and attack speed (Keep the day with Dracula). Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Lifted a large piece of rubble with little effort) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Took a beatdown from Mr. Hyde) | At least Small Building level (a flurry of hits from Bat-Dracula and keeps fighting. Werewolf Van Helsing took full power blows from Dracula's Demon Form) Stamina: High (Has shown to be able to run and fight for long periods of time) | Extremely High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with guns | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: *Gas-Powered Automatic Repeater Crossbow *Tojo Blades or Sawrazors *Double-Action Revolvers *Pump-Action Shotgun *Gas-Powered Grappling Gun *Holy Kunai *Clawed Gauntlets *Tracking Orbs and Orb Trail Goggles *Holy Crucifix *Collapsible Silver Stake *Vatican Sword *Hand-Pistol *Hand-Crossbow *Lighting Gun *Gatling Gun *Elephant Gun *Dual Scimitars Intelligence: Gifted. He has a very high IQ, Van Helsing was able to discern the rough appearance of Frankenstein's Monster before he sees him. Deduced a rough profile of Jack the Ripper (Mr. Hyde) based on what the Vatican has told him. Weaknesses: None Notable | Silver, If the full moon is blocked by clouds, they will revert back to human from until the curse consumes them. *Respect Thread Key: Human Van Helsing game and movies | Werewolf Form Note: This profile covers the Official Canon incarnation of Van Helsing seen in Prequel Animated Film, the 2004 sequel live action film and the 2004 Videogame. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Monster Hunter Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Surface Scalers Category:Disease Users Category:Van Helsing (Verse)